


The New Partner

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian begins building his new Agency with a little help from his friends.





	The New Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sat quietly, while Brian paced back and forth in the Loft. He was angry and agitated, how dare Vance fire him over some bullshit accusations by that dumb fuck Politician, Stockwell! Brian looked at Justin, peacefully typing away on the Computer thinking angrily to himself, "I gave up luxury for a piece of "blonde boy ass", what a dumb..." He stopped in mid thought as Justin suddenly looked in his direction and gave him a soft, innocent smile, then touched his heart as he blew Brian a silent kiss. Brian's heart thawed as his anger seemed to deminish at the sight of this Angel sitting at his desk, typing God knows what with a "killer" smile and an innocence that seemed to smooth over all his uncertainity of their future. He caught the kiss and placed his hand over his heart as he completed his thoughts, "what a dumb ass, I was. I would give it all up again, just to see him sitting there typing and smiling at me. Yes, I quess I would say it was worth giving up just for a piece of blonde boy ass. Brian pulled a pillow down from the sofa and laid on the floor next to Justin, playing with his barefeet and running his hands up his bare legs as Justin sat in his boxer shorts and matching navy blue tee-shirt. 

"Stop, Bri I have to finish my paper! Stop it, you are so evil!" Justin squealed as Brian became more persistent. Justin turned to Brian who had gotten up on his knees and had his hand under Justin's tee shirt rubbing his flat belly, kissing his navel and pinching his nipple. Justin sighed and begin rubbing Brian's hair, while kissing the top of it, then just as he felt himself slipping he pulled Brian's hair forcing his head away from him. "Alright if you promise to be good, I will give you a night you won't soon forget, I promise! Just let me finish my paper, please!" Justin whispered kissing Brian on his mouth gently, once then again. "Damn, I love you! You are just soooo cute! Now move so I can finish, Mr. Evil." They both laughed as Brian laid back down on his pillow by Justin's feet and gently ran his hand up and down his boy's leg and foot until he finally fell into a sound sleep. 

When he awoke, he found Justin lying beside him, his face buried into Brian's chest with his arm resting around his waist. Brian gently ran his fingers through the blonde hair, softly kissing those little pouty lips and chuckled to himself. Then his mind begin to work and formulate a plan, something that would put him back on top. He nudged his chin against the soft golden hair that lay underneath it and kissed his forehead. He smiled as his mind began to work overtime, he woke Sunshine. "Remember what you promised you would do if I let you finish your paper?" Justin nodded "Come on it's almost time for me to hit the unemployment line and you did say a "night" I won't soon forget. Come on work your magic, I'm ready." Brian said lifting the duvet to show his his hard on. They smiled at each other as Justin fulfilled his promise on the magic floor of the Loft. 

Brian drove Justin to school and kissed him "goodbye" as he watched his Sunshine disappear into the building as Daph waved to him from inside it. Brian waved back and drove off. Brian had been talking to some investors who might help him restart his own advertising agency. He walked into the building of the place where he had been thinking about leasing a suite , he had made arrangements to meet his investors here. Although the room had two offices and a lot of floor space it was still small in comparison to the office he had previously worked in, the restrooms were small as was the conference and supply rooms but this would be his rebirth, an emergence of a brand new company where he could be himself and not answer to anyone. He heard a knock on the door, it was his investors. The meeting appeared to be going smoothly but they were being hesitant about this business venture, since they knew he had infuriated Stockwell, it seemed as though they were developing "cold feet". Brian began to reassure them that what had happened between him and Stockwell was more personnel than professional and that he could not ignore the ethical implications and slights that Stockwell had presented him based on his personnal life. He explained that it was Stockwell who had crossed the line, not him and that he held no grudges and just wanted to make his new venture a success. They still seemed a little "ill at ease" because they had privy information about Brian's sabbotage of the campaign while he was in the employ of Stockwell.

Brian swallowed and his mind begin formulating an explaination for this new accusation. Brian folded his arms across his chest looked down as if the answer was on the floor than begin to explain, when Justin burst through the door. "Here you go Mr. Kinney! These are some of the advertisement layouts for the Diner and for the comic Rage. I need to know if you approve or not, our Publists, Daphne wants to know if we can be ready by next week so that we can go into negotiations about some commercial spots in the Media. I told her I would get back to her as soon as possible because you, just being Mr. Kinney, the Superman of all advertisers, has to have every detail perfect before we can even think about our Media spot. Here you are sir!" Justin handed him the layouts, smiling sweetly. 

Brian pretended to go over the layouts on the floor as he introduced Justin to his potential investors, "Taylor, this is Mr. Anderson, Mr. Davis and Mr. Ramon. They are thinking about investing in my little business. Mr. Taylor is one of my Intern Students from the College and he gets credits as well as experience while working for the industry and helping in my layout department." Brian smiled sweetly as he continued to inspect the layouts.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Taylor. Why would you work for a fledging enterprise, that is not even sure if it can get backing to become a successful, functioning business. It is only in the dream stages right now and two clients are hardly what I would call a successful Agency, so my question is why would you want to even be involved in this dream, instead of a more functional already operable business?" Mr. Anderson asked as his two collegues nodded in agreement.

Justin smiled, "Mr. Anderson, in answer to your question, why a fledling enterprise? My question to you, why not? Isn't this the best job experience I can receive, watching and working towards fulfilling a dream, to work it into a reality, to watch it go through its embryo stages, to finally witness its actual birth, slap it on its ass and see it finally breath? Experience has always been the best teacher Mr. Anderson and Mr. Kinney is my experience as well as the "best" teacher." I have worked with him at his previous agency and decided to follow him once I found out he was fired. This is where I want to be right at "ground zero" working along with my mentor and hero, Mr. Kinney." Justin turned as Brian handed him the layouts.

"Tell Daphne, I will meet with her around one o'clock this evening at the Diner. Thanks Mr. Taylor for getting these layouts to me so quickly with the necessary corrections." Brian handed him the layouts and whispered "I'll see you at home, later Sunshine." Brian smiled.

Justin echoed his sentiment, "Later." They both looked at each other longing to kiss and embrace but knowing better, this was too important a moment to mess up with lust and longing, their only intimacy was hidden in the simplicity of the word "later" it was their hidden kiss, their love shared, their secret code of committment when they couldn't acknowledge otherwise. Brian watched Justin's form walk out the door.

"Impressive young man, I guess I will continue to send my contributions to the College of my choice. Very well spoken, I have one more question Mr. Kinney. Which location are you operating from? Is young Taylor and Daphne your only two employees and how are you paying Daphne?" Mr. Anderson asked

"Daphne is also a student, she is also an intern with my company. I work from my home and I advertise my business via the Internet and the good old Classifieds. I am determined to succeed Gentlemen with or without your help. I will set up my Agency, handle my clients, set up my own ethical, as well as moral, codes, of course all within the business guidelines, choose my own employees, using my own style and expertise or like Mr. Taylor so eloquently put it I have to have enough freedom to be, "Just Mr. Kinney". Well Gentlemen I leave my financial fate in your hands. If you would like to set up an appointment with me later this week to tell me of your decision, I am available either Tuesday or Thursday. Thanks for hearing me out and taking the time to see where I would like to set up my Agency." Brian smiled extending his hand.

Mr. Ramon spoke, "Mr. Kinney, I have already made our decision, since I am the one with the money in the first place. You have impressed me immensely as well as your dedicated young workers. They are willing to go out there and make your presence known, I only wish I had such dedicated employees. I see you let nothing get in your way and I love that "killer" instinct, you see I read your resumes as well as spoke with some of your previous employees. I am very willing to not only "put my money, where my mouth is" but I am also willing to throw a few "influential" clients your way. Let me tell you something Mr. Kinney, I come from the lower Eastside. My parents were of Latino, African descent, I like you am not a "cry" baby. You can have all the rope you want, within reason all I ask is a small percentage of your business, let's say twenty percent and I back you only until you are up and walking then I pull in the rope and hopefully by then you are not still holding on, but I still keep my twenty percent interest plus serve on your Board. If we are in agreement, my people will draw up the papers and oh yes you may have the use of my Legal staff, as well as my Accounting Staff. Lastly, Mr. Kinney this is not a loan from one who has plenty, to one who soon will, this is a gift from my heart, don't disappoint me." Mr. Ramon extended his hand, Brian grabbed it, shaking his hand vigourously.

"Thanks, Mr. Ramon, thanks for the rope." Brian whispered, his voice cracking. Mr. Ramon walked out the door whistling his two advisors followed. As soon as they had left Brian let out a yell and got busy on his cellphone calling everybody he could think of for a celebration at his place. 

The celebration was fantastic! All the "gang" was there as well as Daph and Justin's Mom. Jennifer had finally begun to partially understand the attraction her son had for Brian but she didn't like the way he had settled for his "wild" cabaret lifestyle. What Justin had failed to tell his Mom, was that the "tricks" had gotten less and less until they had become "far and few" between with himself filling the void. Vic and Rodney were the life of the party as well as Emmett and Michael. Debbie, Emmett and Michael did a spoof of the Dixie Chicks. Daphne, Justin, Vic, Rodney and Ben provided entertainment as the Rolling Stones. Teddy acted as the interviewer as Mel and Lindz acted as "groupies". They had a great time talking loud, drinking, eating with plenty of merriment and lots of kissing and hugging between Brian and Justin. Finally it was time for the party to end, everyone participated in the clean up.

Once everyone had left the Loft, Brian called out to Daphne and Justin, "Hold it you two. I want to know, where these layouts came from? How did you, two know where I was and since when is Daphne a Publicist?"

Justin and Daphne looked at each other, "I'll handle this Daph. First of all, I did work with you at the Agency, remember? Secondly, some of your previous Advertisiments are still in your computer so I studied your style and duplicated some of your work. Daph got me into the school's Editing Room and she helped me run off and edit some copies. That's how she became your Publicist. Ingenious of us, huh Mr. Kinney." Justin and Daphne smiled, holding up their hands. "Just call us "twins" we are inseparable, in or out of trouble. As for finding out about your meeting, let's just say you ought to be more careful with your Palm Pilot. You always leave it laying around." Brian grabbed both of them and kissed them on the top of their heads.

"You know you saved my ass and who would have thought "twin" knuckleheads could be so resourceful?" Brian hugged them again, giving Daphne a kiss on the lips and Justin a more "involved" one. Then he pushed Daph to the door, "Sorry Twin, but I have to separate you two for the moment, because blondy here has to take a "spanking" for the both of you. Night Daph, come on Justin, no mercy for you tonight." Brian closed the door as Daphne stood smiling and waving.

Justin mouthed the words, "Help!" as Brian shut the door. Brian and Justin looked at each other, they smiled, rubbed noses gently, kissing quietly in silence, touching each other as though there was a miracle occurring that was beyond their comprehension, then Brian began leading Justin to the bed.

"Know what? I decided on a name for our "Agency". Brian said softly touching Justin's hair as they lay in the bed.

"Our Agency?" Justin asked raising his head in the darkness, smiling.

"Yes, Dear "our" agency." Brian confirmed as Justin rested his head back down. "Want to know the name, Sunshine, old pal?"

"Sure, Honey, what is it?" Justin said snuggling closier to Brian.

"Now it had to be something that stated from the beginning what our clients will get when they sign on with me, oops, I mean us. So I had to give it a name that they won't forget and that was sort of "catchy"." Brian stalled.

"Oh Bri for fuck sake, what is the name of it?" Justin said kicking him under the cover.

"Ow! That hurt, OK, OK no more kicking, Twin." They both laughed as Brian rubbed Justin's hair, kissing the top of it. "I decided I would call it "Jus B'N Kinney". It was totally your suggestion and I decided that, I likes it Matey. Plus its your name Jus and my name B Kinney, ingenious Taylor, I rubbed off on you pretty good. What do you say, Partner?"

"I love it, I can't wait to see it on the door. Wait till I tell Daph, she is going to explode!" Justin nestled closier "And to think we did it all on our own. Hey, Bri we have got to give Teddy a job as an accountant with our agency, for Em's sake, just as long as he stays sober. Did you notice that he only drank "Shirley Temples" all night, no alcohol, not once? It could have been because Mel tended bar and wouldn't let him or he could just be cutting out the booze on his own. I really like Ted." Justin paused,"Hey!", he added after a brief second of thought "I can't wait until Vance finds out that Vanguard is going to have competition from one of its own. The "Rage" man himself, Mr. Brian Fuck 'Em Up Kinney! Oh fuck yeah, I want to see his face! What about you Mr. Evil, are you up for the game?" Justin chuckled, Brian reflected quietly, and softly.

"Yeah, Baby I can't wait." Brian's mind was already working, thinking, plotting, planning, manipulating. He was determined that "Jus B'N Kinney" was going to run Vanguard out of existence and yes he wanted to see not only Vance's face but that damn Stockwell's homophobe face as well. His mind was preparing the "mud" and "shit" he was going to rub them in. 

Justin raised up, running his hand along Brian's cheek, it was as though he felt what Brian was thinking and became apprehensive about it. Brian smiled, Justin kissed his mouth and cheek. He laid back down and placed his arm around his man's chest. Sunshine's heart fluttered as he realized he was not the only "new" partner in this Agency, Mr. Evil had also come aboard and was ready to deal unmercifully with all those who had crossed and betrayed him. Justin shuddered, holding him tighter as Brian lay there silently plotting his revenge.


End file.
